uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Quantum Torpedo
the quantum torpedo is the first Starfleet follow-on weapon to replace the standard photon torpedo first developed in 2268. during upgrade testing of the Mark-IX warhead, it was determined that the theoretical maximum explosive yield of 25 isotons had finally been reached for a matter-antimatter reaction. existing and future threat force conflicts drove the development of a new defensive stand- off weapon that could be deployed on specially equipped starships, starbases and planetary surface fortifications. Advances in rapid energy extraction from the space time domain known as the zero point vacuum eventually led the Starfleet R&D facility on groombridge 273-2a to test a prototype continuum -twist device with a calculation potential of 52.3 isotons as in the history of laser induce fusion, zero-point energy generation began with negative energy balance, requiring greater input of high-temperature EPS plasma.to initiate the reaction than what was actually produced by the zero-point field device. the basic mechanism, first operated experimentally in 2236, involved the formation of an eleven-dimensional space time membrane. a cousin of the superstring, the membrane was twisted into with a topology of genus 1 and pinched off from the background vacuum, calling into existence a new particle. the process of creating large numbers of new subatomic particles liberated correspondingly large amounts of energy . calculations quickly showed that a relatively small volume of ultraclean vacuum carried above a torpedo warhead could place a highly explosive energy release on a target. a similar, albeit larger, event created most of the mass of the universe in the big band. the pinch does not, as researchers initially believed, occur at the same interface between this universe and the big bangs remnant domain, though such a continuum pinch mat lead to even greater releases. the testing of the prototype zero-point warhead occurred on groombridge 273-2a, an uninhabited gas giant moon, in 2355, following 6 years of theoretical research and experimental hardware development. various types of EM emitters were successful at producing energy burst, and one was chosen for detonation test 285 kilometers beneath the surface. Security measures had already been heightened for the entire program when tensions spiked dramatically one hour before the test. one researcher produces a computer simulations that indicated a possible rapid and total annihilation of the moon a the moment of detonation. unfortunately, one calculation variable dealing with hypothetical runaway vacuum pinching had not been deleted, and another last-minute simulation predicted a detonation confined to a nine-hundred-meter diameter sphere. the test was successful, the groombridge site was abandoned and restores to it original state, and Starfleet defensive weapon facilities continued with fabrication. TORPEDO CONFIGURATION the quantum torpedo consists of a pressure-molded she of densified tritanium and duranium foam, trapezoidal in cross section and tapered at the forward end for atmospheric applications. a 7- millimeter layer of plasma bonded terminium ceramic forms an ablative armor skin for the foam hull, over which is bonded a .12 milimeter coating of silicon-copper-yttrium rigid polymer as an antiradiation coating. Beyond the necessary cuts and welds for propulsion and warhead hardware installation, minimal penetration are made by the phase cutters, so that the hull may be rendered as near to EM-silent as is technologically possible. all seals around the extended components are treated with a suspension of forced-matrix ferrenimide, which establishes a minute amount of duonetic field activity, effectively blocking EM leakage. all active and passive sensor pulses are channeled through machined cavities in the inner hull at approximately twenty-six centimeter intervals in all three axes. the heart of the current system is the zero-point field reaction chamber, a teardrop- shaped enclosure fabricated from a single crystal of directionally strengthened rodinium-ditellenite. the chamber measures .76 meters in diameter by 1.38 meters in length and 2.3 centimeters in average thickness. The assembly is penetrated by a single opening in the tapered end, cut by a nanometer phaser in an inert atmosphere of argon and neon. tho jacketing layers , one of synthetic neutronium and another of dilithium control the upper and lower extremes of the energy-field contours. attached to the taper opening is a zero point initiator consisting of an EM rectifier, waveguide bundle, subspace field amplifier, and continuum distortion emitter. the emitter creates the actual pinch field from a conical spike 10^-16 meters across the tip. the zero point initiator is powered but the detonation of an uprated photon torpedo warhead with a yield of 21.8 isotons, achieved through increased matter-antimatter surface area contact and introduction fluoronetic vapor. the M/a reaction occurs at four times the rate of a standard warhead. the detonation energy is channeled through the initiator within 10^-7 seconds and energizes the emitter, which imparts a tension force upon the vacuum domain. as the vacuum membrane expands, over a period of 10^-4 seconds, an energy potential equivalent to at least fifty isotons is created. this energy is held by the chamber for 10^-8 seconds and is then released by the controlled failure of the chamber wall. FLIGHT SYSTEMS Propulsion for the quantum torpedo is handled by four microfusion thrusts working in concert with standard warp field sustainer coils. Propellant supply valve, cross feeds to the photon detonator, and M/A tankage are housed in the aft compartment. guidance, navigation, and fusing of the torpedo is controlled bu the onboard computer and sensor array. the main processor for the computer is a bionueral gel cylinder surrounded by a low-level outboard thoron web to block threat force counter measure radiation. a total of fifty-three safety interlocks are distributed across all systems. since the zero-point vacuum initiator contains numerous rare alloys and elements and cannot be replicated, fabrication has proven a long and painstaking process, requiring enforcement of stricter safety protocol levels for the program and forcing difficult allocation decisions for available torpedo inventories. while the torpedo structure remains robust during manufacture, transit, storage, and ultimately launching, special handling and loading precautions must be taken to insure warhead survival. Nominal procedures include antigravs, Tele-robotic servicing, and use of protective buffer fields. OPERATIONS Launch and maneuvering at impulse velocities up to .993c may be accomplished with onboard M/A react consumption of no more than 23 percent; launch at warp will decrease reactant use to 15 percent due to the launcher hand-off warp field. if the torpedo is moving at warp and its target drops to impulse , the torpedo will not make a commensurate drop to impulse , since it cannot reestablish its warp sustainer field. in this case it would detonate on impact or at closest approach , using data from the proximity sensors and three-axis relative velocity algorithms. if the torpedo and target are both at high impulse, and the target ramps up to warp, the torpedo will still have sufficient velocity to reach an effective destruct radius. Category:Weapons Systems Category:Tactical